<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>making my own shine by rptlotp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594851">making my own shine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rptlotp/pseuds/rptlotp'>rptlotp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Character, Gen, Self-Discovery, i guess?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rptlotp/pseuds/rptlotp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did everyone always want to talk about romance so much? All it did was make Azami grossed out. He didn't much care what people did in private, but to do things like hold hands and act all lovey-dovey in public, where everyone could see—!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumida Azami &amp; Yukishiro Azuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>making my own shine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I rated this gen but also azami says the word shitty like twice so maybe it should be teen idk</p>
<p>featuring both aromantic azuma (my usual headcanon) and now also aro azami because my brain had an idea. I ran with it and in a few hours I had made this. Enjoy i suppose</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Just another day. The typical boring activities at school to wade through, the boring classes and teacher lectures, and even more boring lectures from the shitty old man who shared his dorm room when he returned home. Christ, did he ever stop talking?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, it was about something Sakyo had overheard from Kumon about him and a girl from his class making plans at a later date. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do I have to remind you again? You better not be getting any ideas about dating that girl, or anything," Sakyo was saying. Azami wasn't listening—he had tuned him out by the second word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We were just going to talk about makeup, okay? She wanted to show me a new brand. Stop getting your stupid ideas," Azami hissed, turning away from Sakyo. "Plus, it's not like I'm interested in romance anyways," he added under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aah? What was that?" came Sakyo's response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's nothing." The last thing Azami wanted to do was talk about romance, and especially not with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tone of Sakyo's voice shifted slightly, to contain something Azami couldn't quite decipher. "If you said it once, you can say it again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine," he huffed, turning to face Sakyo once more. "I said I'm not interested in romance. And I don't want to be. Ever. You happy now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakyo was silent for a moment, and Azami felt an embarrassed flush rising to his cheeks. "If you're not going to say anything, I'm leaving. Kumon said he wanted to hang out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...You should talk to Yukishiro."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Azuma-san? Why him?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He told me something similar once. But he didn't elaborate much. Maybe he would have more to say to you."</span>
</p>
<p><span>Azami scoffed. "Of course he would. Who would want to talk to </span><em><span>you</span></em>?"</p>
<p>
  <span>"Careful, brat," Sakyo growled. Then, softer: "I'm just trying to help you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah." Azuma hitched his bag over his shoulder as he turned towards the door. "I've heard enough. I'm going to Kumon's."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"So, when are you and that girl meeting up?" Kumon asked animatedly, eyes gleaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tomorrow after classes. And don't sound so excited, it's not that interesting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kumon smiled. "But isn't it though? You never know what could happen. What if she has a super magical serum that can cure any skin blemish? That would be so useful! Ooh, and then it could be like the start to one of Muku's shoujo mangas where she catches your interest with that, and then—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sh-shut up! That's so unrealistic."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Comfortable silence, as Azami watched Kumon doodle small shapes in his math notebook. Maybe that was why his grades were so low, he thought idly. But his mind kept drifting back to Kumon's earlier statements. Why did everyone always want to talk about romance so much? All it did was make him grossed out. He didn't much care what people did in private, but to do things like hold hands and act all lovey-dovey in public, where everyone could see—!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Kumon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up from his drawing that looked suspiciously like a Super Mr. Triangle, or… whatever they were called. "Yeah?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you really interested in stuff like love?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Hm? That's interesting," Kumon pondered. "I guess so? I mean, I never really thought about it that much. But it would be nice, I think, to have someone there for you who loves you, doing things together and... just being together. Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kumon looked at him, intrigued, his golden gaze feeling like it was peering deep into Azami's soul. He shifted in his seat. "...Nothing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he really would go talk to Azuma. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>He found himself at the door of room 206 later that day, unable to get the thoughts out of his head. Debating whether or not to knock, Azami stood there for a few seconds. Then seconds quickly turned to minutes, and yet he still could not bring himself to lift up his hand and </span>
  <em>
    <span>knock.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This was all so stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? Azami? What brings you here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azami startled out of his trancelike state as the door magically opened in front of his eyes, revealing the exact person he had come to see. It was as if the universe had heard his pleas. "A-Azuma-san…! Sorry to bother you. Were you just about to go do something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azuma chuckled. "Nothing important, I assure you. Especially now that I seem to have a guest. Do come in, won't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finding he could not refuse, Azami walked through the doorway, the scent of lavender immediately hitting his nose. He looked around for the source, and subsequently found the room empty save for them. "Where's Guy-san?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Out for a run, I believe. Did you need him for anything?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azami hesitated. "No, I… actually wanted to talk to you about something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azuma smiled, that ever-calm smile of his. "Well then, we can sit down and have a chat. Would you like something to drink?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure. Whatever's good for the skin."</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Azuma set two steaming teacups on the table in front of Azami, sitting opposite him and taking one cup for himself. "So? What was it you wanted to discuss?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He touched the teacup with the back of one hand. </span>
  <span><em>Hot</em>. "Actually… Sakyo told me to come talk to you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azuma quirked an eyebrow at that. "Oh? I wonder what Sakyo-kun would have to say about me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azami faltered slightly at the used honorific. As far as he could remember, other than Taichi, Sakyo was the only one who Azuma addressed with </span>
  <em>
    <span>-kun. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn't really know what that meant, but he decided to put that out of his mind for now. He came here for a reason, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well… I told him I wasn't interested in romance. And then he started acting all weird and told me to come to you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azuma blinked slowly, before setting down his cup. "I see. So you aren't interested in romance?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what I said," Azami agreed. "I just… don't want to think about it, you know? Not when it's other people, not when it's me. I don't like it. I don't care for it." Offhandedly, he started imagining what it would be like if someone had a crush on him. He shuddered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azuma nodded to himself before answering. "I believe I understand why I was referred to now. As you must know, there are many people in this world who are interested in pursuing romantic love, in having romance as a part of their life. And then there are others not interested in such things at all. It seems that you are one of those people, as am I."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You too, Azuma-san?" Azami blinked. "Really?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Quite so," Azuma said. "In all my years of living, never once have I felt any sort of romantic feelings towards someone else. It's simply how life took its course."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting back on the couch, Azami tried to process all this information he had just been given. "So you mean that this is normal? And other people feel like this too? I always thought I was the only one…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azuma chuckled. "Indeed. Though I can't say I share your exact strong distaste towards romance in general, those feelings are entirely acceptable. It may not be common, but it is still 'normal', as you put it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azami pondered this for a moment. Just knowing that he wasn't alone in the world already brought much comfort, and to think that someone like Azuma even shared his feelings...! He felt the day's tension in his shoulders relaxing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So… does that mean I finally have a reason to get shitty Sakyo off my back?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fufu. I'll talk to him about it, if you like."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please. And tell him to take better care of his skin while you're at it. It's been getting bad again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>your regular reminder that there are indeed many forms and types of love, and aro people are no lesser just because they don't experience one specific type of it :) thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>